


Just Startled Is All

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Series: Cacophony of Everything: Polyninja Ficlets [11]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Caves, Excuses To Hold Partner's Hand, Fluff, ITS ALL PURE FLUFF, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Office Building, Scared Jay, Stakeout, TechnoShipping, hand holding, horror movie, plasmashipping, polyninja - Freeform, this is all fluff, why is that not a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: Jay likes holding hand, I don't make the rules  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Just Startled Is All

First, Cole heard whimpers behind him, then a smaller hand slipped into his own. They were right in the middle of an infiltration, just gathering intel, but Jay couldn’t have picked a worse time. He had to keep his eyes ahead, picking up all the little details. Be alert for any changes, but, also be ready for an incoming message from the other pairs of ninja.

“Jay, what’re you doing?” He hissed, not looking back.

“I’m sorry! Office buildings freak me out! I just got startled is all..” Jay murmured back, and he must still be doing lookout behind them. As far as Cole could tell, at least.

“Ya’ big baby..” Cole only got a tighter grip on his hand. Rolling his eyes, he glanced around before scooping up the lightning elemental. Holding him up so sitting in the crook of one arm, he kept him facing backwards.

“Keep lookout, got it?”

“Course!” One arm hugged his neck, making Cole smile. He loved his clever, clingy, static gremlin.

* * *

Zane nearly jumped himself, feeling someone grab his wrist. But when he wasn’t attacked or pulled, and instead someone pressed closer to him he relaxed. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kai holding onto Lloyd and Nya, using his fire to illuminate their way. Cole was a few steps ahead of Zane, hands tracing the cave walls as he followed his element. Zane himself had night vision, so he was probably best off, besides the earth elemental.

“Jay? Are you okay?” He kept the smaller man close, knowing he was practically blind this way.

“Can I hold your hand?” He asked quietly, and Zane immediately noted that it was the same tone he used when he was trying to guilt trip someone.

“Of course,” His hand was quickly filled and intertwined with, “but I think you’d be better off with Cole.”

“He won’t hold my hands cause he’s element-ing. Plus, they’re cold.” Jay pouted, Zane smiling at how he could almost hear the jutted out lip.

“Aren’t mine cold as well?”

“Well, yeah, but his are, like, wet cold.” Jay made a little disgusted noise. 

“Mm.” Raising his arm up so he could encompass Jay’s shoulders, he let the lightning elemental hold onto most of his arm as they continued deeper. “Be glad I love you humans too much to let you get lost.”

* * *

Kai sat up a little when a hand tentatively fell on top of his own. Looking at it on the rim of the building, he followed it to just catch Jay glancing away.

“Ya’ good, babe?” He whispered, keeping his eyes on the streets below. They were staking out a supposed drug deal hotspot, the other ninja on other rooftops, getting the different vantage points needed.

“Yeah. I-I’m, uh, good now.” Kai smiled under his mask. Jay tried so hard to be suave, but Kai truly found the stuttery mess he made of himself much cuter. Turning his hand to be palm up, he laced their finger together.

“Oh, cool.” He heard Jay sigh, leaning his head on Kai’s shoulder. Pressing a kiss to his hair between the masks, he leaned his own head on Jay’s.

“Love ‘ya, big nerd.” Jay chuckled and nudged him for the nickname, but remained regardless.

* * *

“Ugh, we’re getting too big for this couch, guys..” Cole complained, taking up half the couch.

“Psh, says you!” Kai jabbed, worming his way between Cole’s legs and Zane on the other end of the couch. He set the box of popcorn packets on the floor, taking one and sticking it in his shirt. Jay carefully climbed over the back of the couch, arching his way over Cole to set down cans of soda. Plopping next to the DVD player, he slid in one of the horror movies he’d rented. He watched the screen come on and then went back to curl up on Cole’s chest.

“Aaaaaannnnnd, play!” Zane remotely controlled the TV, going to cuddle Kai, pulling back in surprise when the brunet had a bag of popcorn expanding in his shirt.

“Jay, trade ‘ya popcorn for soda.” He said, handing over the bag. Cole grabbed a can and passed it over, and Kai immediately stuck it against Zane’s neck.

“Kai! I’m not a refrigerator!” Kai simply shushed the nindroid, reaching for another popcorn packet for himself. Zane was more receptive to the idea as soon as Kai wound himself around the ice elemental.

Only a quarter way into the movie and everything had shifted. Cole had sat up, and was now pressed to the ice elemental, who kept hiding his face in Kai’s hair. Jay cackled at horror movie cliches, stuck in Cole’s death grip against his chest. Someone slowly walked into a dark room, and Jay found Kai’s hand shooting out for his own and squeezing. He was still watching, eyes huge while he waited for the next jumpscare. 

When it came, Cole yelped, his hand scrambling for Jay’s unoccupied one. Snorting, Jay rolled his eyes. Another jumpscare came up, making Kai yelp and Zane scream after a continuous stream of ‘no’s. Cole was nearly squeezing the life out of him, but Jay didn’t mind. He thought it was cute.

“OOO, waitwaitwait, this is a good one!” That got all of them to look up in time for a monster to pop out of the darkness.

“Jay!” Cole whined, still tense from the scare, which, by the way, made all of them jump and almost topple the couch.

“This is so illogical..” Zane muttered, unable to watch a ditzy blond wander around haplessly. Kai just made a noise that was a cross between agreement and a whine. Jay looked down, Zane and Kai both latched onto his right hand, Cole’s fingers laced through his left.

“Mm, okay, fine, I’ll warn you at the next one.” He leaned over and kissed Kai on the cheek, getting a timid smile from him. Cole squeezed his middle a little more, and Zane just whined at the horror cliches. It was okay, though. They were just startled, is all.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this and I thought I'd share. My life is a shitshow rn. Ugh. Anyways, I have a bunch of bigger pieces I'm working on, I think you'll enjoy those. (They do include the SCP!AU and the snippets of the Disaster Dads raising Lloyd, aND MORE!) Y'all that hang 'round my tumblr probably have seen things being tagged as 'prompt' so dON'T MIND THAT, IT'S NOT SUSPICIOUS (if I do anything, I promise credit and permission will be there, I would never do someone like that smh). But, I'm around. I swear. Either way, I'll catch 'ya on the flipside!


End file.
